The present invention relates to wheeled vehicles, and particularly to such vehicles equipped with a step-traversing arrangement.
Many types of step-traversing arrangements have been provided for wheeled vehicles, such as handtrucks and wheelchairs, but as a rule the known arrangements require considerable force for lifting the vehicle over the step, and/or are relatively complicated and therefore expensive.